ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
TheBat1sOut/The Dark Knight
The Dark Knight is the first issue of TheBat1sOut. Transcript The issue begins with James Wayne in his manor. Suddenly, Mark Pennyworth walks in. *'Mark:' Master James. *'James:' Yes? *'Mark:' I know you're planning something. *'James:' Then you are completely correct. *'Mark:' What are you planning? *'James:' It's a secret that I can't reveal. *'Mark:' But I am your butler. *'James:' Fine. I am going to become a vigilante. *'Mark:' Are you serious? *'James:' Uhh... yes. And I would prefer your help. *'Mark:' If it is to keep it secret, I understand. *'James:' Yeah, plus I can't fight criminals on my own. I need an eye in the sky. *'Mark:' Sure. Shouldn't you contact the Commissioner? *'James:' He can't know. Nobody but you will know. *'Mark:' If you train a protegé? *'James:' True. But it is not the time. Meanwhile, someone is shown, revealing to be Catwoman. She is shown talking to another figure who is the Penguin. *'Catwoman:' How much are you paying me again? *'Penguin:' Fifty thousand. And if you fail me, I hope you like trains. *'Catwoman:' I never got caught. So I probably won't be caught. *'Penguin:' I hope so. Now go. She does. It then cuts to a warehouse. Catwoman breaks into it. She grabs a jewel as suddenly, Bat1sOut jumps down. *'Catwoman:' Who are you? *'Bat1sOut:' I'm Bat1sOut. She tries to not laugh. *'Bat1sOut:' What's so funny? *'Catwoman:' Your name. It's just ridiculous. *'Bat1sOut:' If my name is so horrible, what's yours? *'Catwoman:' Catwoman. *'Bat1sOut:' So you're a furry. *'Catwoman:' No. Why would you say that? *'Bat1sOut:' You're dressed like a cat. So you're a furry. *'Catwoman:' I'm not a furry! *'Bat1sOut:' Mmm, just admit you're a furry. *'Catwoman:' For the last time. I'm not a furry! She punches him. He then fights back. *'Bat1sOut:' Heh, I wonder who's weak as a furry. *'Catwoman:' Well, I have a secret move. *'Bat1sOut:' It's just you moving behind me without I looking. She kisses him. *'Bat1sOut:' (gasps) That's the stuff. *'Catwoman:' As I said, I got a secret move. Then, Catwoman claws him. *'Bat1sOut:' Agh! I should've seen that coming! Why are you doing this?! *'Catwoman:' Because you called me a furry! *'Bat1sOut:' I mean the robbing of this warehouse. *'Catwoman:' Um. I... I... have to rob something else! Then, Catwoman runs away, but grabs the needed thing first. However, Bat1sOut throws a Batarang at her, being a tracking device. *'Bat1sOut:' I'm gonna investigate what shes planning on. At the docks, Catwoman comes in with Penguin walking out as well. *'Penguin:' So...? Did you succeed and got everything? She throws the bag. *'Penguin:' Very impressive. Was it easy? *'Catwoman:' Uh... (nervously) Yeah. *'Penguin:' Alright then. You'd earn it. He gives Catwoman her fifty thousand. Suddenly, Bat1sOut drops in. *'Bat1sOut:' Well, well, isn't it the furry? *'Catwoman:' For the last time, I'm not a furry! *'Penguin:' Who are you suppose to be? *'Bat1sOut:' The Bat1sOut. *'Penguin:' That is literally the worst name ever. *'Bat1sOut: '''Well, you're a penguin wannabe! *'Penguin: '(gasps) Take that back... *'Bat1sOut: 'No.. *'Penguin: 'Hey, do you like trains? *'Bat1sOut: '''Um, no? *